


Crucible [Kuron Music Video]

by Melodies of Fandom (Wolveria)



Series: My Videos [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AMV, Angst, Gen, Sadness, farewell, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Melodies%20of%20Fandom
Summary: This is a farewell to Kuron. Thank you for protecting the paladins and being the best Space Dad you could be. I hope you get to be a paladin in the next life.





	Crucible [Kuron Music Video]




End file.
